Hydrocarbons are typically recovered by having hydrocarbons flow out of reservoirs in a formation and into a borehole that penetrates the formation. Hydraulic fracturing and other stimulation techniques may be applied to the formation to facilitate removal of hydrocarbons by fracturing the formation and/or extending existing fractures in the formation. Seismic measurements may be used to monitor the effect of stimulation techniques on the formation, and can also be used for other purposes such as estimating properties of the formation and identifying formation layers. For example, microseismic monitoring is used to detect relatively small seismic events that can provide information such as how a formation responds to energy industry operations such as drilling, stimulation and production operations.